csofandomcom-20200223-history
Transcendence Series
The 'Transcendence Series '''is a special weapon series in ''Counter-Strike Online. Overview The weapons from this series were previously obtainable through Transcendence Decoder or some certain events. It is now available in Top 50 Decoder and Premium Top 50 Decoder for new releases. Following the name, these weapons can provide the user a lot of benefits. Mostly, the benefits are: *Increase the attribute of a specific skill for human in Zombie Hero. *Bestow 5 levels to one of the Character stats for all players in Zombie Scenario mode (max level does not increase). *+200% EXP to the owner. *+50% EXP to the other players in the room. *Unlimited spare ammo in Scenario modes. *Sports the hit-markers function (except melee weapon). *Features other special functions. Weapons So far, there are 13 weapons under the Transcendence series: AK-47 Paladin= A special assault rifle chambered with 50 rounds of .50 BMG that can push away incoming zombies. It can be fired either in full or semi-automatic. The semi-auto mode comes with a splash damage. |-| M4A1 Dark Knight= A special assault rifle chambered with 50 rounds of .50 BMG. Its secondary fire mode focuses on penetration and fire powers. |-| AWP Elven Ranger= A sniper rifle fed with 20 rounds of .338 Lapua Magnum specially designed to battle against the zombies. By zooming in, the user can charge up the shots to deal higher damage. |-| Warhammer Storm Giant= A giant two-handed hammer that contains an ancient tribe of giants' immense power. By holding this hammer, this power is transferred into the owner. Draw and combination attacks are available. Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter= This is a 30-round .45 ACP fed pistol with the peculiar quirk of draining the blood of its target which is put together within a orbuculum or grenade, after successfully landing a predetermined number of shots on a target. The impact of the grenade wreaks dreadful harm and knockback to its surroundings. |-| SG552 Lycanthrope= A special assault rifle chambered with 50 rounds of .50 BMG that deals devastating damage to zombies. Equipped with a sniper scope to have better accuracy at killing the target as well as damage boost. |-| Blade Runebreaker= Bearing the mysterious power of an ancient people, and protected by runes, this blade is so outstandingly sharp it can even split boulders apart. It also has the ability to radiate powerful blade strikers. |-| Python Desperado= This is the modified version of Colt Python with 7 rounds of .44 Fast Draw each. This revolver uses special magnum bullets that are quickly fired by fanning the hammer. It is automatically loaded when you draw the other hand pistol. AUG Guardian= This is an assault rifle fed with 50 rounds of .50 BMG specialized in high accuracy and deadly damage. It causes great damage to zombies and has zoom function enabled for more accurate shooting. |-| Dual Sword Phantom Slayer= These dual swords were infused with the absolute power of the gatekeepers of heaven and hell in order to destroy the corruptive evil that blights the world. If the special trigger conditions are met, the feast unfolds. |-| Transcendence Magnum Drill Gold= The golden edition of the Magnum Drill. Its stats are the same as +6 Magnum Drill Chimera. It can pour 50 rounds of 4-gauge shotgun shells, or use the giant drill to penetrate and crush enemies. Notify crosshair if successful blow. |-| Dual Beretta Gunslinger= Akimbo automatic pistols given to a selection of a few guardians of justice. Fed with 36 rounds of .44 Fast Draw, these special pistols feature unique martial art that combines marksmanship with bladeworks, using both melee and bullets to devastate enemies. |-| Transcendence Red Dragon Cannon Gold= An upgraded gold version of Red Dragon Cannon that can shoot a load of fire in a short range. It can unleash a robotic gold dragon that breathes a stream of fire for 9 seconds. Hit marker shows up upon successful hit. |-| Characters Buffclassa.png|Dorothy Dark Knight Buffclassb.png|Flora Paladin Buffclasschoijiyoon.png|Transcendent Choi Ji Yoon Buffclassyuri.png|Transcendent Yuri sonya.png|Sonya Lycanthrope Elizabeth.png|Elizabeth Crimson Hunter Buffclasspirategirl.PNG|Transcendent Michaela Comparison Stats Gallery Buffak viewmodel.png|AK-47 Paladin Buffm4 viewmodel.png|M4A1 Dark Knight Buffawp viewmodel.png|AWP Elven Ranger Stormgiant viewmodelA.png|Warhammer Storm Giant Bloodhunter viewmodel.png|Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter Buffsg552 viewmodel.png|SG552 Lycanthrope Runeblade viewmodel.png|Blade Runebreaker Desperado woman idle.png|Python Desperado Desperado man idle.png|Python Desperado Buffaug_viewmodel.png|AUG Guardian Dualsword_stab_viewmodel.png|Dual Sword Phantom Slayer Dualsword_slash_viewmodel.png|Dual Sword Phantom Slayer File:Sgdrillgold_viewmodel.png|Transcendent Magnum Drill Gold Gunkata_viewmodel.png|Dual Beretta Gunslinger Gunkata_viewmodel2.png|Dual Beretta Gunslinger Gunkata_viewmodel3.png|Dual Beretta Gunslinger Cannonexgold idle.png| Transcendent Red Dragon Cannon Gold File:CSO CSN Z-Weapon Review AK-47 Paladin vs M4A1 Dark Knight vs SG552 Lycanthrope (Quick Review) File:CSO_CSN_Z_Weapon_Review_Python_Desperado_vs_Desert_Eagle_Crimson_Hunter File:CSO_CSN_Z-Weapon_Review_Dual_Sword_Phantom_Slayer File:CSO_CSN_Z_Weapon_Review_AUG_Guardian_vs_SG552_Lycanthrope Trivia *All weapons icons from this series have a unique solid background. *They are alternatively called as 'Buff Series' due to having a stable, virtual buff. They have special abilities that would be misconstrued as a "buff." *These weapons have hit-markers (except Melee Variants), which allow the users to know if they are hitting a target in any game mode. Note that the hit-markers are available in Basic mode for all weapons. *This is the first series to bestow a number of buffs to the owner, and even the rest of the players within a room, albeit just a small share for the latter. *The buff effects are not stacked if the player owns more than one primary weapon from this series. *Players who possess the weapons and classes from this series will have an icon displayed next to their nicknames as well as the room name to notify the others with an exception to melee and secondary variants. **Placing the mouse onto this icon will show their buffed weapon and classes in possession. *During the first release, AK-47 Paladin and M4A1 Dark Knight are obtainable after collecting 888 Transcendence Pieces. (except Indonesia, which had only the Transcendence Decoder). *SG552 Lycanthrope, Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter, Blade Runebreaker, AK-47 Tyrant and M4A1 Overlord are the only weapons that can undergo enhancement under currently. *All of the weapons from this series are based off of fantasy creatures and professions. Category:Weapons Category:Characters